Aqui y Ahora
by Alma Loreley Taisho
Summary: Las cosas que quedan pendientes en la vida tarde o temprano se deben arreglar. Nada esta oculto, Los secretos dejan de ser secretos, y el amor se convierte. Es hora de parar la mentira, No hay tiempo, es aqui y ahora.


Disclaimer: Los Personajes del anime "InuYasha" no me pertenecen, son de nuestra querida Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo se los pido prestados un rato para crear estas historias locas que se me ocurren xD.

La Historia esta situada en el presente en un universo alterno.

"Lo que Supera al Tiempo" Cap 1:

Mi habitacion tiene una ventana enorme por la cual, afortunadamente puedo ver la luna y algunas estrellas. No es que sea una loca por la astrologia, de hecho odio las ciencias, pero algo tiene ese manto azul que me tranquiliza, me da paz. Me duelen los ojos, es como si me pesaran. Me conozco, seguramente estan rojos y me delataran. Le contaran a cualquiera que he estado llorando y tienen razon. Oigo unos pasos que se acercan, ha llegado Koga. Maldita sea, sabia que tenia que levantarme.

-Amor, donde estas? Kagome estas aqui?

Sonrio para mis adentros. Es obvio que estoy aqui, mas considerando que hace un buen par de meses que no he salido a ningun lado. De la casa al trabajo, Del trabajo a la casa, eso era todo.

_ Estoy aqui! Ya voy!

Pero antes de lograr sacar un pie fuera de la cama tengo a Koga en la puerta de mi habitacion mirandome con ternura. Veo que quiere prender la luz, pero yo se lo impido.

_ No la Prendas! esa luz es demasiado fuerte! - Temiendo que no me hiciera caso me coloco una almohada en la cabeza.

_Esta bien, esta bien, tranquila. Hoy he estado extrañandote todo el dia. Ven aqui...

Siento su mano recorrer mi pierna. Me quito la almohada y a pesar de la oscuridad puedo ver sus ojos azules deseandome. No es que yo me crea una Angelina Jolie, pero es demasiado evidente. Honestamente todos mis te amo y te quiero sonaban falsos. Pero a Koga no parecia importarle.

_Que haces? Mierda, solo piensas en esto? Me pongo a reir, quiero que por lo menos esta vez parezca que lo disfruto. Lo abrazo, beso su cuello, y comienzo a darle breves lamidas. Oigo sus gemidos, le gusta.

_Kag..hoy te vas a enterar de lo mucho que puedo amarte... Me dijo entre jadeos.

Intento no oirlo, esta vez la que va a hacerlo gritar voy a ser yo. En parte me siento algo ramera, pero que mierda, era mi novio y el me lo estaba pidiendo. Hago que se acueste y me subo arriba de el, empiezo a acariciar su pecho, a desabrochar su pantalon. Veo en su cara asombro. Solo quiero que deje de fastidiarme. Su camisa, totalmente abierta me invita a seguir tocando su pecho. Con un solo dedo marco un recorrido desde su garganta hasta cerca de su miembro... Lo oigo decir cosas, pero lo ignoro totalmente. Me inclino hacia su rostro, el me mira desafiante.

_ Que pasa? te has asustado? me dice riendo.

No contesto. Aprovecho tenerlo cerca, lo beso con pasion y soy correspondida de la misma forma. Mientras nos besamos, aprovecho para tomar su miembro con mi mano. Eso lo tomo por sorpresa, por lo cual, ahogo un grito en mi boca.

_Kag..muevela.. muevela...

_Que mueva que amor? pongo mi mejor cara de idiota.

_Tu mano Kag... Tocame... Muevela...

_Vas a tener que portarte bien conmigo... Comprarme todo lo que yo quiera. Todo. Le sonrio.

_Maldita perra.. Mueve la mano de una puta vez...

Koga rara vez usaba insultos. El solo los guardaba para la cama.

_Esta bien. Pero me compraras un Cd. No espera! Mis servicios seran mas caros.

Acabo de decir mis servicios? Ahora si que me siento una ramera.

_Me traeras al mismisimo Dj Luis Lopez para que pinche canciones exclusivamente para mi.

Los dos empezamos a reir como locos. El sabia que yo amaba el World Dance Music.

_Te traere al mismo David Guetta, si quieres, pero tocame Kagome...

Decido no hacerlo esperar mas. Empiezo a mover mi mano de arriba a abajo rapidamente. Al cabo de un tiempo lo coloco en mi boca y empiezo a succionar sin piedad. El comienza a moverse para introducirme su miembro aun mas profundo en mi boca. Lo siento retorcerse, no falta mucho. Despues de un rato de lamer y succionar el acabo en mi boca. Cuando quise dame cuenta lo tengo encima mio,mirandome con malicia.

_Es mi turno Gatita... Ahora seras tu la que goze.

Empieza a sacarme mi remera, de abajo no habia mucho trabajo, yo ya me habia encargado de quitarmelo todo.

_Quiero que grites mi nombre. Y lo Haras. Te juro que lo haras.

Abre mis piernas con sus manos y sonrie al ver lo humeda que estoy. Baja su rostro hasta mi intimidad y empieza a lamerme. No Puedo evitar gemir. A veces podia ser tan inmaduro, tan jodido, pero sabia usar su lengua. No piensen que es de esos tipos que solo piensan en sexo. Koga a estado conmigo desde siempre, y se ha encargado de hacerme notar y sentir que me ama siempre que puede. El placer que me inunda me impide seguir pensando con claridad.

_Ko.. ga... Amor... Ah... yo... qui... e.. Ah!

Grito al sentir como su lengua sale de mi para dar paso a dos de sus dedos. Los mueve freneticamente, de un lado a otro. Empiezo a gritar como loca.

_Ko.. ga... Haga...moslo de una vez.. Ni siquiera puedo hablar bien.

_Quiero sentirte Kagome.. Rogaras que me detenga.

Quita sus dedos de mi y roza su miembro en mi entrada. No me da respiro. Aun siento sus dedos dandome vueltas y pronto tendre algo peor. O mejor quizas, segun como lo vean.

_No puedo mas Muñeca..

Ni bien termino de decir eso, me penetra salvajemente. No puedo evitar gritar, No lo esperaba tan rapido y tan caliente. Su ritmo me es imposible de seguir, es muy rapido, casi muero cuando siento que me toma de las caderas y me penetra aun mas profundo.

_Ka.. gome.. Grita! Di mi Nombre!

- No... ah.. ah.. mier..da..no.. qui.. ero...

_Ah No?

Koga animado por mi negacion sigue penetrandome fuertemente, para luego tomar una de mis piernas, y elevarla alto. con sus uñas rasguña levemente mi tobillo, para luego hablar con voz ronca.

_Kag...te torturare.. ah.. pu.. ta.. madre.. grita!

No aguantaba mas. Mis gritos eran muy fuertes, creo que hasta iba a dejarme sorda yo misma. Sentia su miembro moverse en mi interior,era todo en lo que podia pensar. Finalmente, resignada, le di gusto.

_Kogaaa... ah...ya..basta...

_No te Oigo Perra! Grita!

_Kogaa ah... ah..ah...

De pronto todo termino. Sentia su liquido caliente dentro de mi, casi al instante se acosto exhausto a mi lado, su respiracion como la mia, era totalmente irregular. Pasado un tiempo estabamos mas tranquilos, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. El rompio el silencio.

_Kag.. Dulzura..No me gusta que estes encerrada aqui como una presa. Porque no sales?

Era increible como Koga podia pasar de ser un loco que me hace el amor como un animal, a un novio dulce y comprensivo.

_No quiero salir. Tengo todo lo que necesito aqui.

_Segura?

Me gusta como acaricia mi pelo.

_Si.

_Kagome, te amo.

Mi piel se estremecio. A que mujer no le guste que le dediquen palabras de amor? Sin embargo tarde en responder. Me di vuelta y lo bese en los labios. Por suerte el no me exigio nada. Pasado un tiempo, no se cuanto, se durmio. Yo seguia con mis ojos abiertos. Talvez algun dia yo pueda decirle te amo a alguien.


End file.
